


Keep your body all on me

by starkrogerrs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cause you can't have enough of this combination, M/M, Porn With Plot, Stripper Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrogerrs/pseuds/starkrogerrs
Summary: Steve Rogers is a wealthy CEO and Tony Stark is a struggling stripper.Y'all already know what, or rather who, is coming.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 57
Kudos: 490





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desitonystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/gifts).

Steve isn't a regular at The Lotus Strip Club.

At least, that's what he tells himself every time the guards let him through the doors and into the bedazzling lights and amidst the dancers who are in varying degrees of undress.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers! We weren't expecting you today," a beautiful, red-haired woman greets him.

Steve smiles at her forcefully. He is still debating whether or not to go ahead with this at all, partly because he is slightly tipsy from the bar visit and partly because this was not a habit he wants to develop. But today he needs this. _Especially_ after the exhausting yet trivial fight at work.

"Change of plans. I'll have my usual, please," he tells her politely and she winks back at him.

She returns a moment later, an apologetic look on her face. "Giselle's not here today, sir. Also, Rick and Hernandez are busy."

Steve's face falls. He'd wanted to see Giselle today; she was exceptionally attractive and often helped him forget everything that was on his mind. This was the one place he was allowed to have a favorite.

"Surely there's somebody who's free," he says, hoping his voice sounds more cheerful than what it seems like to him.

"There are loads, sir but you haven't been with anyone of them. Who would you like?"

"Surprise me," he says nonchalantly, stalking off to his already paid-for-room.

Bucky had hooked him up to this place. Damn him, but after a particularly bad break-up, Bucky had suggested doing something more... bold to help him move on.

He walks into the expensive suite, all with it's own mini - bar, a lounge, a pole and other things Steve hasn't bothered to check. It's a little too gaudy for Steve's taste but it is a strip club. Flashy is what it has to be.

He is barely settled onto the couch when someone calls to him from behind the shimmering drapes at the entrance.

_"Hey, handsome."_

A man, about 5 and a half feet tall dressed in tight leather pants and a shirt whose first three buttons are open, is leaning against the frame, a hand on his hip.

He draws close then, as Steve looks on, stopping just shy of his legs.

Glitter shimmers subtly at the corners of his light brown eyes, lined with thick, dark mascara. They almost twinkle as he spins around for Steve. His hair is a mess of dark curls, but looks sexy.

"It's Tony," he chirps. The grin on his plump lips is so contagious, that Steve finds himself smiling back at the man.

_God_, is he hot.

"I'm Steve," he greets back.

"Gorgeous," Tony drawls, as he drops onto Steve's lap, straddling him with his knees. Steve doesn't even have a moment to process it before Tony starts grinding against him.

Steve lets out a moan at the sudden friction and Tony flashes him a brilliant smile.

"You're a noisy one," he hums, running his hands through Steve's hair and Steve almost leans into his touch, moaning.

His last trip had been a whole month ago. He is touch-starved, to say the least.

"Love that," Tony purrs, continuing to grind against Steve.

He smells brilliant too, adding to his overall attractiveness and Steve feels himself growing hard with every movement of Tony's hips.

Steve puts a hand on the small of Tony's back, holding the man in place as he moves against him.

Tony smiles as he slowly unbuttons his shirt and lets it drop to the floor.

His skin glows a dull bronze and it definitely isn't make-up.

"I've never seen you around here," Steve says, his breath get heavier with the arousal. Tony is panting slightly too, and Steve has an overwhelming urge to kiss him but alas, rules are rules.

"I'm new, hon'," Tony answers and lets out a whimper so soft, it makes Steve buck a little against him.

Tony casts him a devilish smile. He throws his head back then, eyes fluttering shut and one hand coming up to run through his own hair. He arches towards Steve, who is far too tempted to dart out his tongue and lick a stripe.

But all he does is push Tony closer to himself, hands still splayed firm against his ass.

"Oh yeah, that's good," Tony hums, hands now moving to run down Steve's front and then back up. Steve let's his head rest against the couch, relishing in that absolutely addicting feeling that's coursing through his blood.

Just when Steve starts to move against Tony too, unable to keep from the temptation, Tony jumps off of him.

Steve's eyes snap open.

Tony makes a huge show of removing his trousers, as a song blares through the speakers in the room.

His legs are long shafts of beautiful, bronze skin and Steve swears he has never seen a more beautiful man in a life.

Tony is now dressed in only black, lacy underwear that, when he bends, gives Steve the full, scenic view of Tony's absolutely perfect, bubbled ass.

Steve's mouth goes dry at the sight, as Tony slowly stands straight again and strides towards him, a seductive look on his face. He sits on top him again, throwing his hands around Steve's neck this time.

Steve hasn't been this turned-on since... forever. He's feeling almost animal-like, something wild and carnal in him wants to rip off that last piece of cloth off Tony's skin and take him whole.

"You're fucking beautiful," Steve breathes, feeling hot. The tip of Tony's ears turn pink at the compliment but he quickly composes himself.

"You're not so bad yourself," he whispers, lips brushing the shell of Steve's ear. His voice is soft and flirty, and it sends shivers down Steve's spine. Tony is making him feel like a first timer and he absolutely loves it.

Tony has resumed his grinding, but it feels different this time; drawn out and oh-so-good. Steve moans again, trailing his hands all over Tony's front.

"_Oh yeah_ sugar, let me make you feel good," he says softly, and Steve can feel Tony's hardness pressing against him as his own twitches in response.

Steve drags his hand up the length of Tony's thigh, before resting it on his ass. He gives it a harsh squeeze and Tony bites his lips, groaning.

His eyes feel heavy, and his entire body is feverish with desire, the racing thoughts in his brain tumbling out of his mouth before he can ever stop them.

"How much to take you home, then?" Steve breathes, looking at Tony through hooded eyes. Tony stops his movements, gasping at him in surprise and turns red.

"There's rules in this strip club, mister," Tony retorts but the blush hasn't left his cheeks yet. Steve squeezes his ass again, gesturing for Tony to start moving again.

"You look fairly young. I am assuming you need the money," Steve notes as Tony pops the first button of his blue shirt, before sliding one hand inside. He takes a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline rush to his head.

"Well, most people are in this _for_ money," Tony replies quietly, letting his fingers trail over Steve's collarbone. His hips start to move faster, as he bends over Steve's shoulder and Steve has to grip Tony's waist to keep from grinding right back.

Steve blushes a little, not knowing if he should voice the thoughts in his head.

"I'll pay you double the amount that you get here," Steve says, voice almost guttural and Tony pulls back to stare at him with wide eyes. "You don't have to keep doing this."

Tony blinks at him, obviously taken aback. He is silent for a moment. "What do I have to do in return?"

Steve tugs him closer, brushing the skin of the delicious 'V' above his abdomen. "Whatever you do here. The only difference- it'll be at my place. For me exclusively."

Steve has only ever heard rumors of people making such propositions before and never thought he'd be making one someday as well but hell, Tony's making him feel wild like he hasn't in ages.

Tony stares at Steve for a moment, tonguing his cheek. Steve can't tell what he's thinking.

"C'mon," Steve presses, voice dropping an octave,"I'll treat you so _good_."

Tony looks up and draws close, so that his face is hovering above Steve's and runs a finger from the latter's temple, pausing for a second longer at his lips and all the way to his collarbone; mild amusement curling at the edges of his smirk.

Steve hasn't seen anything hotter and that's saying something, given the plethora of experience with someone as gorgeous as Giselle.

Tony then reaches behind Steve to produce a lipstick from God knows where. He holds his stare as he lets his fingernails scrunch up the fabric of Steve's expensive shirt before ripping it open, buttons flying askew. Steve has barely enough time to react, before Tony quickly writes ten digits in the flamboyant red on his skin and then jumps off his lap, just as the song in the background comes to an end.

Only when he is by the door does he turn back and give Steve a seductive look, all with a playful lip bite that sends all of Steve's blood rushing to his already erect dick.

"Send me the place and time," Tony says with a wink that makes Steve's heart rate spike to a one-fifty, and is gone.


	2. Part 2

Accepting Steve's offer was probably the best decision that Tony had made in recent times. 

Servicing him was a definite upgrade from some of the creeps that he encountered at the Strip club. It wasn't even servicing, it was as if Tony almost was in a relationship with Steve. 

_ Almost _ . 

The first week had been the usual stripping and dancing that he did for his customers, at the end of which, Steve, true to his word, rewarded him handsomely. Steve loved the way he moved, swayed to the most crass songs but Tony enjoyed putting on a show for him. It was honestly liberating. 

Steve praised him relentlessly, not empty words but actual heartfelt compliments. Obviously they were meant to encourage him but Tony flushed everytime Steve called him  _ beautiful  _ and  _ gorgeous _ and  _ baby _ in his deep but soft voice. 

Saying Steve was filthy rich was an understatement. Thanks to him, Tony didn't need to go to the club anymore and he could finally pay off his pending rent.

The terms of the contract were simple, Tony would be Steve's sugar baby. He wasn't to see anyone else except for Steve, but had ever liberty to refuse, if whatever Steve asked of him, didn't feel right. Tony was fine with that, his love life had no momentum anyway. 

However, by the time three weeks had passed, their arrangement had turned into something else completely. Tony visited Steve every night, and Steve would fall asleep in his lap or against him as they talked about everything and nothing; got to know each other better. He found himself spending more time at Steve's beautiful mansion than his own home. 

Sure, Tony still danced and entertained him at times but there was more cuddling involved. It was as if Steve liked his touch, but Tony knew it was just Steve's nature to be kind and gentle. Tony was, after all, doing him a favor of sorts. 

During this Tony often wondered if he should be doing any of this. It didn't exactly feel right but it didn't feel wrong either. Steve was so gentlemanly, Tony could hardly complain. And he'd be shy to admit it, but he actually liked being spoiled by Steve. A fancy suit here, a new laptop there, coupled with handwritten notes made Tony think he was living some fairytale. Because he surely had the most beautiful Prince Charming there ever was. 

Steve asked a lot about Tony's life and shared a few tidbits of his own. Steve was a self-made man and it only made him all the more attractive. It was only a stroke of luck that Tony had chanced upon him. 

And then, during the fourth week Steve had kissed him. They had made out in Steve's car, while returning from a trip to the local mall where Steve had promised to buy Tony every thing he wanted. 

Tony had no idea what to do after that. They had  _ kissed _ . They spent so much time together, and Steve was obviously attracted to him. But he'd never asked for more, never told him if they'd like to make this official. Tony was baffled, to say the least, but he couldn't find the courage to talk to Steve and risk their arrangement. 

He liked Steve too much to let all of this go. Liked the way Steve's lingering touches set him on fire, liked the way that Steve looked at him, liked the way his kisses and numerous hickies pushed him over the edge. 

It was almost too perfect to let go. 

"Hey there,  _ sweetheart _ ," Tony purrs, as Steve falls on top of him, snuggling into the crook of Tony's neck and wedging one leg between his own. Steve sucks at the skin there, grazing his teeth against the sensitive area. 

"Rough day at work?" Tony asks, breath hitching, and Steve hums in response. His hands trail down Tony's arms, before finally coming to rest on his hips. 

"Don't wanna talk about it though," Steve murmurs low, biting and nipping at Tony's skin. 

"Did you like my present?" 

"I am wearing it right now," Tony says, biting his lip, heart starting to thump inside his chest. Steve draws his head back at that, staring at him as his pupils dilate. 

The look sends a shiver down Tony's spine. 

"Can I see?" Steve asks ever so softly, but his voice is thick and deep. 

Tony nods coyly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Steve lifts himself off of Tony, but just enough so that he is now hovering above him. 

Tony stares directly into his eyes as he lifts his hips and slowly shimmies his pants down his legs. He kicks them off the bed and lays still; his lower half exposed, save for his privates that are covered by the red, silk thong that Steve gifted to him. His heart thumps wildly against his chest, as Steve looks him over, gulping hard. 

"You're so gorgeous," Steve breathes, as he sinks to Tony's feet and places a kiss to his ankles. He moves upwards slowly, kissing every inch of skin he can reach and Tony feels like he's floating. 

Steve kisses the insides of his thighs, murmuring another compliment and Tony feels himself go red all over. At this point he doesn't know who's doing who a favor. 

Steve pushes Tony's t-shirt up his chest, leaving him almost bare, and Tony lets out a tiny whimper. 

Steve reaches up to kiss him then, a smile tugging at his lips. " _ God _ , I love the sounds you make," he whispers, breath fanning Tony's face. 

Tony feels something hot spike inside his belly, a realization of how bad he wants Steve. 

Steve presses their lips together, before turning on his back and pulling Tony on top of him. Tony lifts his shirt over his head, just as Steve sits up so that Tony's now straddling him. 

Tony brings Steve in for a kiss again, gripping the back of his head and weaving his fingers through Steve's hair. 

He moans as Steve grabs his exposed butt, palming the cheeks and pulling Tony closer to his core. 

"Move for me, baby," Steve says and Tony starts moving his hips on command, raking his fingernails down Steve's gorgeous front and leaving red lines in his wake. 

Steve moans as Tony grinds, now fully hard from being so exposed he might as well not be wearing the thong. But he is and Steve is still in his paamas and  _ hell _ , Tony wants so much more of their skin between them. 

Their breaths are getting heavier by the second, as Steve rolls his hips with Tony's, both savoring the friction of their clothed shafts. 

Tony moans as Steve latches onto his neck, sucking hard and making him see the brightest of stars. He can feel his heart thump against Steve's, as they move against each other and the exhilaration of it all makes him almost giddy. 

Tony wants Steve  _ so _ bad. He tugs at his hair, pulling him closer, wanting to feel those lips take him whole. He wants Steve's fingers that are splayed on his ass- inside him, until all Tony can see is pitch blackness. He wants to wear Steve's hoodie when he fucks him, wants to hold his hand and watch the fireworks in July. He wants to dance for Steve until he's out of breath, wants Steve to be his and his  _ only _ . 

He wants more, so much more; he wants all of it but he  _ can't _ fucking have it and-

" _ Stop _ ," he says, abruptly pushing off of Steve and falling onto the bed. He pulls his knees to his chin and begins to rock. 

Steve looks shocked; and in spite of the puzzled expression on his face, his hair a mess, lips shiny and pink and eyes still dark, he looks so fucking sexy. 

"What's wrong?" he asks softly, hastily reaching for Tony's hand. He yanks it away. 

"What isn't?!" he mutters, feeling an overwhelming urge to cry but bites back the tears. 

"What did I do wrong?!"

"You just storm into my life with your stupid proposition and  _ gorgeous _ face and gentle smile and - and - make me feel all special when I'm just a  _ stupid _ stripper you found - and- " Tony can hardly breathe, as the words rush out. He can feel the orgasm that had been building curl away from his core, and cold sadness replace it. 

"What are we even supposed to  _ be? _ You treat me like I'm.. all you've ever wanted but you're paying me for all this and I have all of these  _ feelings _ inside me 'cause y-you're fucking  _ perfect _ and it's driving me fucking insane!"

Tony doesn't understand why everything inside him is bursting suddenly, but his brain is racing faster than his heart. It's as if the barrier that's been holding in the tide finally breaks. 

Steve blinks at him, trying to process the dump of information, before reaching to grab his hand. Tony lets him this time. "If you didn't want this, you could've said so long ago. I wouldn't have forced you-"

"That's not  _ it _ , you- you- I fucking  _ want _ this. All of this but-  _ fuck _ , my head hurts."

Steve squeezes his hand in earnest. He looks so lost, and Tony can tell it's genuine concern that he hears in his voice. 

"What  _ do _ you want? Just tell me," he says gently and the answer is on the tip of Tony's tongue already.

It has been for a while. 

" _ You _ . I want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and last part is pure smut, I promise! (Updates next Thursday) Come talk to me on tumblr @starkrogerrs :P


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's lips are on Tony's in an instant. He pushes them back into the bed and Tony sinks into the mattress, groaning at the flush contact. **  
**

"I've wanted you for a while now," Tony says breathlessly, as Steve licks the purple bruise on his neck, offering it temporary relief. He sighs softly, breathing in Steve's scent. Steve shudders, as Tony wraps his legs around his trim waist. 

Steve's teeth rake over the base of Tony's neck, and his breath hitches in anticipation. He tangles his fingers into Steve's soft, golden locks, tugging at them when his tongue moves to flick over one of his perky nipples. 

Steve plays with it— biting and swirling, taking his sweet time to unravel Tony, much to his delight. 

Tony can feel Steve's hardness press into his thigh, and god, he wants those awful tracks off of him. But Steve's busy writing love over Tony's other nipple now and there's little that is making sense to him at the moment. 

He groans softly then, pushing Steve away gently and lets the other hand trail down Steve's chest and past the elastic band of his pants, caressing the skin stretching across his pelvic bone. Steve gasps against his skin when Tony palms his hard cock, and brushes a thumb over the head. 

"Enough foreplay, _gorgeous,_" Tony purrs, giving his cock another stroke and Steve shudders, eyes fluttering shut. 

"I want you... to _fuck_ me."

Steve eyes shoot open, pupils blowing wide with lust. Tony tries to make a comment but his throat tightens. He only tugs at Steve's pants and the latter leans away to swiftly shuck them to the floor. Tony watches his sprung cock hungrily, almost drooling and something comes over Steve as he hooks his fingers into that red, silken thong and tears it right off of him. The action makes Tony's dick twitch with arousal and he lets out a squeaky moan. 

Steve turns him onto his stomach then, and Tony's core flushes with the anticipation of his long-awaited release. Steve throws a pillow under Tony to hoist his ass up for better access. He's careful yet rough— just _perfect_ for Tony. Tony settles on top of the cushion, wriggling his butt in Steve's face almost, lower lip tucked between his teeth seductively. Steve shoots him a glance- his eyes a dark, mesmerizing blue. He whimpers when Steve buries his fingers into his butt cheeks and pushes them further apart— _boy,_ does he want Steve to just rip him to shreds. Tony yelps in surprise when Steve teasingly slaps one cheek, before palming it again. 

Steve's touch disappears for a while then, presumably to get the lube, and Tony doesn't dare move an inch, scared that he might come untouched. 

He almost gasps when Steve's fingers suddenly ghost his hole, the sensation cold yet setting off a raging wildfire inside him. 

Steve leans over his back, pressing his dick against his thigh and continues to circle the hole, while sucking a spot behind his ear. He's such a slow tease, it's driving Tony insane. 

Before Tony can complain, however, Steve slips in a finger, moving to lick the skin between Tony's shoulder blades. Tony buries his face into the mattress- there are so many things happening at once- only if to muffle the loud and drawn moan that tumbles from his mouth. 

The sound makes Steve groan too, and he slides another lubed finger in, pulling and twisting and pushing as Tony shudders against his hand. Steve can tell that Tony's absolutely loving this and the thought of him coming further strokes the desire burning inside him. 

"_Please,_ Steve," Tony begs, managing to turn his face away from the mattress,"I need you i-inside me."

Steve's almost done playing too, so he pulls his fingers out gently and Tony whimpers at the loss- a sound that makes Steve's entire body flush. 

"Turn around. I want to look at you when I fuck you," Steve growls low in Tony's ear, eliciting a moan from him. 

Tony has no choice but to turn, and removes the pillow from under him, before backing up against the headboard. Through his now hazy vision, Tony can make out Steve's cock which is leaking with pre-cum. This is better than all of his fantasies combined. 

Steve looms over him, drinking him in. He then cups his jaw gently- a lover's touch that sends a shiver down Tony's spine- and brushes his thumb against his lips. Tony watches, mesmerized, only to dart out his tongue and licks the thumb, tasting salt. The split second opening gives Steve enough access to slip his entire thumb in and Tony gratuitously swirls his tongue around it, looking at Steve with twinkling eyes. 

Steve's own eyes are a dark, dark blue and if Tony wasn't half blissed out, he would have kissed him again. 

Steve parts Tony's legs then, gripping him by his ass and dragging him close to his own core. Tony immediately wraps his legs around Steve's waist again, biting his lower lip. 

Tony moans again as Steve's head brushes against his hole. Squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back to give Steve's tongue better access, he does his best not to come even though every fiber of his being feels like it's being twisted. 

Steve pushes in gently, moving slowly so as to not hurt Tony, until he's finally all in. Tony's eyes roll inside his head and his toes curl as Steve's length fills him in, his walls already spasming to accommodate the man. 

Steve is huge, to say the least. Tony can feel tears brim at the corner of his eyes and for the second time today, he bites them back but this time it's because it feels so fucking good. 

"You okay?" Steve asks, voice tight and Tony merely nods, biting his tongue in an attempt to not cry. 

Steve hesitates for a split second, but then starts moving slowly and Tony mewls, the friction already feeling a bit too much. Steve pecks his neck to soothe him and Tony's hands move to fist Steve's hair. Steve pushes again and his hands tighten around those gorgeous locks— an anchor to tether him. 

Gripping Tony's hips with both hands, Steve picks up pace. He spears in and out, angling himself closer and closer to Tony's prostate and _fuck_, Tony sceams inside his own head, Steve is just _so_ good at this. He moans as he bucks his hips, feeling the orgasm erupt low in his stomach. Steve seems to be moving at lightning speed; the smack of his cock against his slick hole is nothing short of erotic. 

One final thrust hits Tony's prostate just right and he comes; his entire body trembling from the climax. A scream, Tony later realised was his own, echoes through the room and his eyes flutter shut, hips still rocking where they join Steve's. He is aware of the way their sweat sheathed skin is pressed against each other and the way Steve's gentle kisses are slowly bringing him back from limbo. 

Just as the stars swimming before his eyes begin to fade, Steve comes inside him, moaning a string of curses; his warm seed filling him whole. The fact that Tony is the one who satisfied his needs, makes him feel hot all over again. 

Steve pants against Tony's neck, breath— hot. He pulls out slowly, feeling the trickle of sweat down his back. It's cold and burning at the same time as he flops beside Tony on the bed, who looks a bit dazed but is smiling. 

Steve's heart does a little skip. 

"_So_," Tony quips after a while, looking over at Steve through hooded eyes and runs a hand through his dark hair. It sticks up in all directions, laced with sweat, but it only makes Steve want him more.

"You're obviously _very_ attracted to me."

Steve can't help but laugh right in Tony's face.

"I suppose I am."

Tony's grin widens and he snuggles closer to Steve, lifting an arm to throw it around him but he pauses, hesitant. 

Steve doesn't hesitate for a second longer though, he pulls Tony under him, capturing his lips in his own. He kisses him until Tony has to come up for air, and then kisses him some more. 

"Tony Stark, would you like to officially go out with me?" Steve asks, finally settling against Tony’s chest and gazing into his eyes. He trails a finger down Tony's sides. 

Tony stares at him for a moment, as the words sink in. He can hardly believe what he's hearing, even though he'd literally just been fucked by the man.

"And.. what's my payment going to be for that?" Tony asks, trying to suppress the blush that's creeping up his neck. He feels hot under Steve, Steve's gaze, laying like this. 

Steve laughs attractively, and Tony has to bite his lip again. Who would've thought he'd fall for his employer-of-sorts? Thirty minutes ago he had been on the brink of tears and now there was only one thing echoing in his mind. _Steve_. He was going to _date_ Steve. Fuck.

"How about...more of this?" Steve asks then, sinking down and kissing trails down his sternum. “And this?” He says, his tongue darting out to lick the underside on Tony’s cock and Tony just about forgets everything else.

"Go on baby,” he whimpers, throwing his head back into the mattress again, eyes fluttering shut. The dates could definitely wait.

“I'm listening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being so late but it's finally here sigh. I am sorry if it isn't worth the wait but I've had enough of this fic sgdnhs.


End file.
